


Stories under the trash

by fuuyuki



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:12:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuuyuki/pseuds/fuuyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The is a prequel about Kaidou Eiri who is one of the well-trained cadet in the training department of Special Public Security Bureau Section 5 which was also known as SAKURA. A series of tiny stories before he was found by SAKURA, the tiny stories happened when he was kept in the mafia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 0. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Fuuyuki here. This's my first fanfic on Messiah Project. Eiri is my most favorite character in Messiah. The stories are based on my knowledge of the Messiah Project (Stage play, movie & TV Drama, not the setting in the original novel). 
> 
> Since neither Japanese nor English is my first language, I am hoping there won't be too many mistakes in the fictions.

There's a time where the name "Kaidou Eiri" was still written in the National and Census' records. However the little man, or more like a youth seemed wouldn't be using it forever again.

For him, it's a name which had been burned into ashes with all his past, his family, his everything. There's only one thing left behind for him to be reminded of this name, a crumpled letter once given to him by his beloved younger sister. It hurt a lot every time when the youth looked at the letter, even though it's originally given to him to cheer him up. That would be another story to be told later.

The youth who managed or forced to abandon his name was given a new name.  
  


"Suregi"  


This was what he's called right now.

The young orphan who was picked up by the boss of an international mafia, was trained as a mercenary specified in sniping.

In the future not far from now, the head officer of the training department of Special Public Security Bureau Section 5 which was also known as SAKURA, said when he found him.  
  


\-- _He was named after trash, a living tragedy who was used and disposed as per his name's meaning._  
  


Yes, he was ‘left behind’ again. But it's never any tragedy to be raised by a bunch of gangsters or mercenaries.

As least to him, it's a precious memory among all the bad things happened in his cursed life.

Um, this's one of the secrets he would never share to other.

May be someday, he would tell these stories to his new assigned training partner a.k.a. Messiah in here.

  
Before that, they're stories covered under the trash.

Under the name of “Suregi”.

 

= = = =

To be started...


	2. 01. The one rule’s brotherhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world of Eiri changed after the fire burned down his house. Here's the very first day, Eiri found himself in the Mafia.

01\. The one rule’s brotherhood

 

He was in shock when he woke up with water all over his body. He wanted to shout out the pain which is aching every single muscle of his but found too thirsty to even mourn.

 

"Hey, Leo’s stray puppy is awake."

 

He heard someone was speaking in front of him. His head was hurting but his mind was slowly getting back to work. He slowing looked around and found himself sitting on the concrete floor of an empty room.

 

He massaged his temple and tried to remember the last thing he's doing before he ended up in this confusing situation.

 

He had been wandering on the street for at least three days. He hadn't been properly resting. He just kept walking and walking and only took a short nap in daytime. He didn’t have a destination or an exact purpose for doing so. Actually, he had nothing.

 

Three days ago, he lost everything in a fire. His former home was suddenly set on fire from the ground floor in the midnight with the only stair was blocked by fire and hot smoke. His parents set him with his little sister at the farthest room away from the stair. He's scared. He was holding his little sister who was sobbing in his arm while his parents were trying their best to shout for help. But no rescue was coming. His parents soon returned to the room and opened the windows. His father pulled him up and pushed him towards one of those opened windows. Then, the man told him to climb out and escape along the water pipe on the façade. At first, he refused to leave his family in danger. However, his father urged him to act and search for help. He had no choice but followed.

 

While he was concentrating in climbing down from the first floor, his father called his name.

 

“Eiri, if anything happened, run. Don’t come back here anymore, you must run from them. Don’t go for the police, they are everywhere.”

 

He had no idea what his father was talking about so he looked up and frowned anxiously. When he was going to ask whatever was in his mind at that moment, the building suddenly blew up. He was blew away by the blast pressure and hit on the garden's ground.

 

He left arm was hurting so much and properly was broken in the fall but he didn’t care. He anxiously climbed up as fast as he could and ran towards the burning house.

 

“Dad!! Mom!!!....Moe…..”

 

He shouted out many many times but there was no answers.

 

With despair, he followed his father’s last words. He hid himself when the useless police and the fire rescue team finally arrived and started wandering on the street. He was wounded and exhausted. He wasn’t even wearing a pair of shoes.

 

He was just hiding for somebody, some horrible people he didn’t even know, before he ended up collapsing in an alley.

 

\--That was the end.

 

He knew he was dying. Now, he could eventually meet up his younger sister and his family in heaven again.

 

But here's definitely no heaven. The angels won’t wake you up with a bucket of water.

 

He drew back his mind to the current situation. He sat back as far as he could from the man standing in front of him, the man who seemed to be pouring him with the cold water.

 

“So…you are those who were sent to catch me? Or…end me?”

 

He dipped the water stains on the back of his hand to moisturize the lips. Then, he asked in a hoarse voice with his unwounded arm holding up with defensing pose.

 

“What are you even talking about? Do I look like a fu_king kidnapper?” The man said with a loud voice and looked displeased.

 

He slowly looked up to this muscular big guy with at least 6 feet tall. He blinked and cautiously bit his lip from shouting out the one answer that bumped into his mind that would definitely further displease the big guy.

 

“Kid. Don’t answer it.” The guy must have read his mind; he frustratingly waved his hand and ended the topic which lead to a dead air.

 

"I am no kid. I am fourteen by the autumn of this year!"

His defense broke the ice and the big guy definitely wasn't expecting that. He looked amused with a laugh.

"But you just look like an Eight to me. Kiddo." 

 

"Gino, save the chatty and send him to the boss."

Suddenly, a voice cut into their conversation and stopped the start of  a childish fight. By then, he realized there was another man in the room all  the time snd now who was turning his back and leaving.

 

"Well, well.  You heard him. Get your ass up from the floor and move."

 

The big guy scratched his short hair and then stepped forwards to kick his butt. He frowned and tried his best to hide his pain when he's standing up.

 

He followed the big guy who should be called Gino and went to upper floor. He was brought into a room which looked like an old factory office with a large rotten table placed in the center of the room. All the windows of the rooms were blocked by yellowish newspapers and there were old paper files all over the floor.

 

"Welcome, little boy."

 

There was a man sitting on the wooden table and raising his hand to welcome him with an arrogant smile. This man aged around early 40s with slivery grey color in both his hair and eyes. The color didn’t age the man but made him more charming but dangerous. Unlike Gino who definitely looked like a western, this man looked partly like Asian and partly like Russian.

 

Gino stopped by the door side and pushed him to go forward alone. He stopped two meters away from the grey hair man and the latter looked curious for the damp clothing he was wearing.

 

“If  you arewondering what's happening to it, you should better ask that muscular big guy.” He said resentfully while scratching his wet T-shirt.

 

The man looked to the back of the room and laughed recklessly.

 

"Sorry for their unpleasant method to wake you up. Most of them were former soldiers or mercenaries, they don’t have the word ‘gently’ in their vocabulary. Um, well, I will make sure they get you a clean… at least a dry clothes to change, if you take the offer I am going to tell you right now."

 

“Go ahead.” Actually, he was confused in the situation and even a little bit scared. However, as being a wounded and exhausted young man with nothing at all, there wasn’t anything could be worse. What more could he be lost?

 

“I like you!” The man smiled with his arrogant face and started talking.

 

“My name is Leo, or some calls me ‘the Sliver Lion’. I am in charge in this brotherhood. First of all, we do you no harm unless you try to attack us in the first place. The only reason that you are standing here is only because I picked you up from the trash in an unpleased alley yesterday night.”

 

“You picked me up? You meant you saved my life?”

 

He was surprised and not even realized he was interrupting the man’s words. However, the man didn’t seem being offended.

 

“Saved? It’s more like picking up a stray puppy. Do you still remember what happened when I found you?”

 

He frowned and shook his head.

 

“Well, I walked by the alley where you collapsed on the ground. You looked up at me when I came close to you. So I asked you one question. ‘Do you still want to live?’”

 

Leo paused and looked right into his eyes. His eyes were now widely opened and the nerves all over his body were tightened. He might recall this conversation but he just couldn’t remember his answer.

 

Luckily, the man didn’t need him to wait long.

 

“You answered ‘Yes’, thus I picked you up.”

 

Tears were falling out from his eyes uncontrollably.

 

He wanted to die. As least he thought so. Everything was taken from him. He lost his little sister and his family. He had no purposes to live on. He wanted to die so that they could reunion in heaven again.

 

But he said ‘Yes’…he said he wanted to live.

 

“Hey, listen up. If you changed your mind and want to die now, the exit is down stair on the right. Just don’t mess up my place, OK? Blood stains are really difficult to clean up.”

 

He shook his head and brushed his eyes heavily to wipe out the tears. Then he looked back to the man with certain.

 

\--Sorry, Moe. I don’t want to die. Not now.

 

“Very well. Let’s hear my offer then. As I told you, here is a brotherhood. We provide food, shelter and protection to whoever joined up. We don’t care who you were and what you did before you enter this warehouse. Everyone threw away their past and reborn here. You can do whatever you like in this brotherhood. Of course, no killing in this warehouse, I hate the bloody stain and smell flew over my sleeping place.

 

There is only one rule here.

 

To join the brotherhood, you have to prove you worth it. We have no spare bread for useless man or kid. Everyone has his job and duty here. If you decide to stay, you have to earn your place.”

 

Leo paused after the long speech and looked at his wounded arm.

 

“Anyway, I am no evil. You can stay for free until your left arm gets well. After that, I want your answer. OK?”

 

He nodded.

 

 

= = = T.B.C = = =

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long for the updates. Writing in English is a huge challenge to me. After this chapter, the following should be some short daily stories about how Eiri discovered and adopted the new life in this Mafia's brotherhood. Hope you will enjoy it.


End file.
